Fairy Tail One Shots!
by Kaycha
Summary: This is a collection of Fairy Tail one shots! There willbe all kinds of different characters and situations. I hope you enjoy!
1. Caress: Nalu

"Natsu! It's time to get up!" Lucy said, shaking the dragon slayer, who was fast asleep in her bed. They were supposed to get up early for a mission today. The client wanted to meet them at 6:00am in the next town over. Lucy tried shaking her pink haired partner awake again. "Natsu! Urgh!" Lucy exclaimed when he still didn't wake up.

Frustrated, she sat on the bed next to him, and looked down on the sleeping man. He was lying on his back and had ditched his vest and scarf sometime during the night. His chest rose, up and down with each deep breath. She admired the contour of his chest and abs, and all the hard muscles that lay under his soft looking skin.

She reached out with a finger, and gently traced the line between his pecks and down his six-pack to his belly button. Natsu's muscles contracted under her touch but the dragon slayer remained asleep. Lucy continued her ministrations, growing bolder as she ran her fingertips over each muscle. Moving her palm up over his chest she leaned forward on her other hand, her fingers caressing his collar bone. Moving closer, she continued to run her finger up his neck to his jaw, then down to his chin. _He really is handsome,_ Lucy thought, not noticing how Natsu's breath hitched. Her gaze fell to the scar on the right side of his neck, and she ran a finger along the smooth skin. Natsu twitched, surprising her, and she pulled her hand back. His eyes, whoever, remain closed and she decided to continue. She placed her hand on his chest right over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. "What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud. She started pulling her hand away from him when his voice startled her.

"Don't stop," Natsu said in a low voice. With a gasp, her eyes snapped up to look at his which were open and staring at her. He propped himself up on one elbow and brought his other hand to her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Don't stop," he said, running his thumb over her cheek.

"I-I thought you were asleep!" Lucy stammered.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when you are tickling me like that, weirdo," Natsu snorted.

"Well, we better get going if we want to make it on time!" Lucy said, blushing furiously. She started to move off the bed but Natsu grabbed her hand and placed it back on his chest.

"Don't stop, it feels good," he said, a slight blush coating his cheeks. He lay back down on the bed, pulling Lucy alongside him. The blonde's face was completely red but she didn't move her hand from his chest. Natsu grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Using a fingertip, she proceeded to trace stars across his chest. When she got to his heart she paused before drawing a heart on his skin. Natsu mummed in response, closing his eyes, and Lucy took the opportunity to lean down and kiss his chest.

Natsu sucked in a breath, his eyes snapping open and going wide when he realized what she was doing. Lucy grinned at his expression and placed another kiss right next to the first one. Natsu gulped, but didn't say anything as he watched her. Feeling bold, Lucy started planting kisses along his body. "Does it feel good?" she asked him.

Natsu nodded and started trailing his hand up and down her back. Chills ran up Lucy's spine at his touch. As she made her way back up to his neck, Natsu became more confident. He teased the exposed skin just under her shirt. When Lucy reached his neck she nipped at his scar. Natsu growled deep in his throat. "Don't move," Lucy warned before she kissed the same spot. She kissed up his neck and along his jaw, moving over top of him as she did so. Natsu's hand fisted at her waist as he tried to do as she said a stay still.

Planting one last kiss on his jaw she pulled back enough so she could look him in the eyes. She started to lean in to kiss him but stopped, her confidence faltering. That wasn't good enough for Natsu and he grabbed her hips, rolling them over so that he was on top.

"You're playing with fire, Luce," he teased. He trailed one hand over her hip and up her side, brushing over her breast before trailing his fingers up her neck and cupping her cheek. He leaned in close enough that their noses brushed. Heat pooled in Lucy's belly when she saw the fire in his eyes. Natsu tilted his head, moving in to kiss her lips. Lucy closed her eyes, tilting her mouth up to meet his.

"Hey, guys! We better get going!" Happy yelled as he flew in the window. "Oooo he looves her!" he purred when he caught them together.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. She hit him square on, knocking the blue Exceed out the window.

"Now, where were we?" Natsu grinned.


	2. Peace In The Rain: Gruvia

Gray sat at the window watching the rain fall from the sky. He smiled as memories of his love came back to him. He had trouble remembering somethings these days but the ones of her were as clear as they day they happened.

"Hey Gramps," a little boy said walking over to where Gray sat.

"Silver?" Gray asked, uncertain about the boy's name.

"No Gramps, It's me Percy, my Dad's name is Silver, remember?" the boy replied, giving the old man a hug.

Gray sighed in frustration. Percy was his youngest grandson how could he forget? "I'm sorry, Percy, you look so much like your dad," Gray smiled at his grandson.

"It's ok Gramps. Hey, guess what I learned today!" Percy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Gray asked, amused with the boy's excitement.

He took a couple steps in front of Gray and stood there concentrating hard. Slowly, the boy's body transformed until he stood there, made completely from water.

"Look just like Grandma, right?" Percy smiled brightly.

"Just like Grandma," Gray smiled back.

Percy changed back, his hair turning back into the cerulean blue curls that reminded Gray so much of his late wife. He climbed up into Gray's lap and looked out the window. "Dad said that it would always rain when Grandma was sad. Do you think she is sad now?" he asked.

Gray noted the sad look on the boy's face. "She might be sad that she can't be here with us but I don't think that is the case," Gray answered.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused.

"Right now Grandma is looking down on us from heaven. I bet these are tears of joy because she is so proud of you," Gray answered, ruffling the boy's hair.

Percy looked out the window in awe. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Definitely," Gray chuckled.

"I'm going to go practice more!" Percy said, jumping off Gray's lap and running off. When he got to the door he nearly ran into his father who was coming in.

"Whoa there little man! What's the hurry?" Silver called after his youngest.

"Gotta practice!" Percy answered.

Shrugging his shoulders, Silver walked over. "Hey Dad, how are you doing today?" Silver asked.

"I'm alright," Gray answered, looking back out the window.

"Missing Mom?" Silver asked. Gray nodded relaxing into his chair. "It's too bad that it is raining today. It makes everything so dreary," Silver sighed.

"You really think so?" Gray asked, "I always found peace in the rain," he said closing his eyes.

"Is it because it reminds you of mom?" Silver asked. He stared out the window waiting for his Dad to answer…but it didn't come. "Dad?" he asked looking at his father. Gray was sitting there, his eyes closed with a smile on his face, he looked so at peace. Silver reached out, putting two fingers to the inside of his father's wrist. Tears formed in his eyes as he placed his hand over Gray's. "Tell Mom… I miss her."


	3. Captured: Gajeel

**This was a prompt I got on Tumblr**

 **Prompt: Captured**

 **Character: Gajeel**

 **Rating: K**

Gajeel woke up with a pounding in his head. The last thing he could remember was walking back to his apartment from the guild. Looking around he found himself bound and chained in a cell. He could just make out the iron bars in the low light. A door opened at the other end of the building, blind him with the sudden shock of bright light. Gajeel watched as a large portly man walked up to the bars, followed by six other large bodyguards.

"So this is the great Black Steel Gajeel. Huh, not so great if you ask me," the man chuckled.

"Do I know you?" Gajeel asked.

"No. This is the first time we have met," the man answered. "You do, however, know our employer."

"Oh, yeah and who might that be?" he asked.

"Maybe you might remember a certain wealthy gentleman you blew a job for when you were still part of the Phantom Lord guild?" the man grinned.

Gajeel thought back. He vaguely remembered walking out on a job for some pompous fat lard years ago. "So, you're telling me you were sent to capture me because I pissed off some rich blob and hurt his feelings?"

"That's right. Maybe you should have been more careful who you made enemies out of. Now where are you? All alone, bound in chains, aren't you scared? Our cells are made out of the hardest iron. You will never be able to break free!" the man laughed along with his guards.

"Look he is trembling!" one of the guards pointed. They all looked and sure enough the dragon slayer's shoulders shook.

"Are you gonna cry?" another guard taunted. They all continued laughing until a deep chuckle came from their prisoner.

"What the?" the leader said.

Gajeel threw his head back laughing loudly and surprising his jailers.

"Do you have a screw loose or something?" the leader asked.

Gajeel continued to chuckle as he fixed the men with a steely glare. "Either that rich bastard doesn't know who you are messing with or he left out a few details about me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the leader glared.

"Gehee," Gajeel smirked before taking a large bite out of the chains the bound his wrists.

"Holey shit! Did that guy just take a bite out of the chain?" a body guard exclaimed.

They all watched in horror as Gajeel devoured his restrains. Once free, the dragon slayer stood up and walked over to the thick bars of his cell. "Now I've got a fire in my belly," Gajeel grinned. Grabbing the bars he continued to eat his way out of his cell. The guards all turned tail and ran leaving their leader cowering on the ground. Gajeel stepped out of the cell and towards the man weeping on the ground in front of him.

"You messed with the wrong guy today," Gajeel sneered. "I'm the _iron_ dragon slayer. Gehee"


	4. My Wife: Nalu

**Tumblr Drabble**

 **Prompt: "How is my wife more badass then me?"**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

It was the Grand Magic Games and Natsu was talking to a reporter while he watched Lucy fight other guild members in a free-for-all battle.

"Mr. Dragneel, are you confident that your guild's team will win this year?" the reporter asked.

"Hell yeah! Fairy Tail always wins!" he answered.

"Fairy Tail has a strong team this year. One of the members includes your wife, does it not?" the reporter continued.

"Of course Lucy is on the team. She is badass!" Natsu beamed proudly.

"Popular opinion says that you are the biggest badass in Fairy Tail. What do you think of that?"

"I'm pretty amazing but Lucy is a bigger badass than I am," Natsu said matter-of-factly.

"How is your wife a bigger badass then you?"

"How is my wife a bigger badass then me?" Natsu echoed, looking at the reporter with confusion.

Just than a small voice cut through the noise. "Daddy! Did you see that? Mommy is so cool!" a small girl with wild pink hair came running over to them followed by a younger blonde haired boy.

"She sure is!" Natsu smiled, picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"Mommy is gonna win!" the little girl cheered, hanging on the railing.

"You better believe that!" Natsu agreed. He turned back to the reporter. "How is my wife a bigger badass then me? For one she gave me the greatest treasures in the whole world," he said ruffling his daughter's hair.

He looked back out to where Lucy stood. She was wearing her Taurus star dress as she faced off against a member from another guild. Lucy lashed out with her whip, wrapping it around her opponent's leg and with a heave, threw him into another advancing opponent knocking them out of the competition.

Natsu glanced back at the reporter. "She is one of the strongest people I know. She'll never back down from a fight and always does her best. Lucy is definitely more badass then me."

"Yeah! Mommy is gonna wipe the floor with these losers!"


	5. I thought you died!: Nalu

**Tumbler asks/prompt**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Prompt: "I thought you were dead!"**

 **Rating: Everyone**

It had been a few days after the battle of Alverez. Work was well under way to repair and fix what had been destroyed in the attack. Lucy and Natsu had been given a day to rest and recover and the blonde was currently sitting at her desk, writing furiously.

Natsu sat on the couch in her apartment. He was oddly quiet and still. Lucy looked up from her writing curious as to what was bothering the dragon slayer.

"Hey, Natsu, is everything ok? You haven't bothered me once since we got here," Lucy asked.

"I'm fine," Natsu sighed, not looking at her.

Lucy pursed her lips in annoyance. He was obviously lying. They had been together long enough to notice when something was bothering him and whatever it was, was really bothering him.

"You can't hide it from me Natsu. I know there is something on your mind," she said. Lucy pushed her chair back and turned around to look at him. "Please, Natsu. You're my best friend. I don't like seeing you upset."

Natsu finally looked at her. The look in his eyes sent a pain straight through Lucy's chest. "I thought you were dead," he said softly.

Lucy's breath caught as she remembered him freaking out when she was knocked unconscious during the battle. She got up from the chair and went and sat next to him. Natsu turned away as she approached, trying to hide his expression.

"It's ok Natsu, I'm right here, I'm fine," Lucy reassured her friend.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Natsu shouted, jumping up and pacing around the room. "AGAIN! It was just like what happened in Crocus, only this time it was you! MY Lucy! I thought I had lost you."

Lucy sat there in shock. She hadn't realized just how much that had affected him. "I'm fine Natsu. It's ok, I'm right here."

"It's not fine!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy felt the anger build up inside her when he yelled at her. "I know how you feel Natsu. It's scary."

"How would you know? You were the one unconscious," Natsu growled.

That lit Lucy's fuse. "Yeah, I was, and before that I watched you while _you_ were unconscious! I had to sit there unable to do anything while you suffered!" Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes. "Happy and I listen to them tell us that you were going to die! Y-you were so cold. It was like your warmth was fading and I would never get to feel it again." She looked down at her hands fisted in her lap as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I was so scared Natsu. You had just come back! I missed you so much and now I was going to lose you again!"

Natsu stood there is complete shock. He hadn't realized just how Lucy felt. He moved back to his spot on the couch and put his arm around the blonde. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I didn't think –"

"No, you didn't think, did you? You seriously believe that you are the only one who has had to suffer? I love you so much, and I had to watch you almost die!" Lucy glared at up at him. She was surprised to see a huge grin on his face.

"Can you say that again?" Natsu asked, moving closer.

"Say what?" Lucy asked wiping her eyes. "I can't believe you are smiling while I'm sitting here crying!"

"The last thing you said," Natsu said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're not the only one who had to suffer?"

"No… after that,"

Lucy's face flushed scarlet when she realized what he was talking about. _OMG! Did I really say that?_ she thought to herself.

Natsu's grin got even wider when he saw the blush on her cheeks. "I still haven't told you what I wanted to do after the battle with Alverez," he said cupping her cheek.

"W-what was that?" Lucy stammered trying keep him focused on changing the conversation.

"Nope, you have to say that again first," he said leaning in.

"You almost died,"

Natsu shook his head. "Try again,"

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"That was it," Natsu said before crashing his lips against hers. Lucy melted into the kiss as he pulled her even closer. She never thought that Natsu would actually be kissing her. She fisted her hands in his hair, wanting more contact with _her_ dragon slayer. They broke apart, both slightly panting.

"What was it you wanted to do?" Lucy asked in a dazed.

"I love you too, Luce," Natsu said before pulling her in for another kiss.


	6. Doctor Visit: Nalu

Natsu hated going to the doctor. He hated the smells, the noise, and the waiting. This time he didn't have a choice, he and Gajeel had gotten a little carried away at the gym which lead to the large slice on his right cheek. Gajeel had tackled him and they collided with one of the weight racks.

He walked up to the desk and gave them his information.

"Ok, sir, if you just take a seat your new doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse smiled.

Grumbling Natsu found a seat and waited. He decided to play a game on his phone and about 10 minutes later he heard his name called. He followed the nurse down the hall and into an exam room.

"The doctor will be here shortly," the nurse said.

"Sure," Natsu replied as he sat on the exam table.

He was expecting to wait another ten minutes or longer but only a few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in," Natsu called and his breath caught in his throat.

The door opened and a golden hair angel stepped in and smiled at him.

"Mr. Dragneel, I'm Dr. Heartfilia, sorry for the wait,"

"N-no problem," Natsu stuttered.

"That is a nasty cut. What happened?" Dr. Heartfilia asked.

"Uhm, I hit my head on a weight rack while I was training," he answered.

"Are you experiencing any nausea or dizziness?" she asked as she washed her hands.

"No," Natsu answered.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small light. "I'm going to check your pupils," she said as she stepped closer.

Natsu swallowed thickly as she bent over to examine him, giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

"Dilation looks good," she muttered. Turning around she put on a pair of gloves and proceeded to examine his wound.

Natsu stand perfectly straight as the beautiful young doctor checked him out. She kept glancing at him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Your face is flushed and your breathing is irregular. I'm going to check your pulse," she said as she took her stethoscope from around her neck.

 _Oh crap!_ _I need to calm down,_ Natsu thought as he took a deep breath.

The doctor grabbed his arm to take his pulse and he found himself holding his breath.

"Just breathe normally ok," the doctor smiled at him.

"Ok," Natsu said while letting out a shaky breath.

The doctor closed her eyes to focus on counting. Natsu took the time to study her face, she really was beautiful. Her brows furrowed and she opened her eyes. "Are you sure you are ok?" she asked as she moved her hand to the pulse point on his neck. Natsu could feel the blush spreading across his face at her close proximity and his heart beat faster. A look of surprise crossed the doctor's face followed by one of realization and Natsu's blush deepened.

"Oh…well how about we get this cut stitched up," she said as she let go of his hand and turned away.

"Yeah…sounds good," Natsu muttered.

He couldn't help the blush on his cheeks nor the embarrassment he felt as the doctor stitched him up. Every time their eyes met he would blush and she would smile a little which only made him more embarrassed. She knew exactly why his heart was beating so fast.

"There you go Mr. Dragneel, good as new," she smiled as she pulled off her gloves and threw them away.

"Uh, thanks," Natsu mumbled as he headed out the door. He hurried to the front desk to checkout and pay the copay.

"How was your visit today, sir?" the nurse asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to come here again," he admitted.

"That's too bad, I was hoping I would see you again," a voice said from behind him.

Natsu spun around to see the beautiful doctor standing behind him. "Uh,"

"My name is Lucy," she said while holding a hand out to him.

"Natsu, but you already knew that," he blushed.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't!" Natsu quickly replied.

"Oh, that's good… I would still like to make it up to you. It's almost my lunch break, would you care to join me?" she asked.

Natsu stared at her in surprise. "Uh, sure,"

"Great!" Lucy said giving him a dazzling smile.

Natsu smiled back as his heart thundered in his chest. Maybe going to the doctor wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Coming Home: Gruvia

This is a Tumblr ask from a good friend of mine! "This is why I love coming home."

Gray trudged along the dark and quiet street as he made his way home. He had been gone for three days on a difficult mission and he was exhausted. He shrugged his pack back onto his shoulder. As he got closer to home he could hear laughter coming from his home.

Looking up he could see the lights were still on despite the late hour and he could hear music playing. A smile crossed his face as a warm feeling spread through his chest. He quickened his pace, the sound of happiness coming from his home giving him strength.

As he reached the door he paused. He could hear his loved ones singing along with the music. He opened the door to see his son and daughter dancing along with his beautiful wife in their living room. They hadn't realized he was home yet and he stood in the door way taking in the wonderful sight.

"Daddy!" His five year old daughter called out, running to him the moment she saw him. He swept her up in his arms and she threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!" The little blue eyed darling smiled.

"Welcome home Dad!" His son said as he wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Gray Darling!" Juvia walked over to him, flashing him a dazzling smile.

 _This is why I love coming home;_ Gray thought as he kissed his wife and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.


	8. Coming Home: Nalu

Lucy was walking home carrying a bag of groceries and enjoying the bright sun. She looked up as she walked to feel the warm sunshine on her face. As she got closer to home she could hear laughter echoing through the trees. A bright smile crossed her face as she reached out to open the familiar wooden door.

She walked through to see her son and daughter wrestling with her husband. Her three year old daughter had a hold of his pink hair while their six year old son held on to one of his arms for dear life.

"I'm home," she called out.

"Mommy!" The two little ones cheered as they let go of their father and ran towards her. The grabbed at her skirt as she closed the door behind her. "Welcome home!" They said with big toothy grins.

She smiled down at them as her husband took the bag of groceries from her. "Hey, Babe," Natsu said as he wrapped an arm around her with his free hand. "What's for dinner?" he asked giving her the same toothy grin he had passed on to their children.

"Natsu, I just got home!" she scolded him.

"I want to help!" their golden haired son declared.

"Me too!" the rosy haired toddler exclaimed.

"Not if I help first!" Natsu said as he headed to the kitchen followed by their two children.

Lucy's heart swelled with happiness as she watched them all. _This is why I love coming home,_ she thought.


	9. Now You See Me, Now You Don't: Nalu

**This was an idea I got from some friends on Discord. If you have ever seen those videos of pet owners hiding behind a blanket and 'disappearing' in front of their pet, that is what inspired this. LOL**

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called out to him from the hall.

"What's up?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

"Want to see me do a magic trick?"

Natsu leaned back so he could see her standing in the hallway holding a blanket. "Sure, what kind of trick?" he asked as he shoved another potato chip in his mouth.

"I'm gonna disappear," she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Really? You learned how to disappear that is so cool!"

"Alright, you just sit there and wait."

"Ok" Natsu said as he turned around and leaned over the back of the couch.

Lucy unfolded the blanket and held it out in front of her. "I'm gonna count to three, ready?"

"What's with the blanket?" Natsu frowned.

"It's part of the trick," Lucy explained.

"Laaame," he rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and watch, ok!" Lucy pouted at him.

"Ok, ok," Natsu said as he rested his chin on his hand. Now he wasn't near as excited about the joke. "Let's see your trick weirdo,"

"I am not weird!" Lucy said as she held up the blanket so he couldn't see her.

Natsu sat there staring at the blanket. "So is that the trick?" he asked. As soon as he said something the blanket fell and Lucy was gone.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed jump off the couch and headed to where she had been standing. "You did it you really disappeared!" he cheered. When she didn't answer he began to get concerned. "Lucy? Hey, Lucy, where did you go?" he called out as he waved his hands in the air around him.

"Lucy!" He turned around and started sniffing the air. Surprise over took him when her scent came from the room just behind where the blanket lay. He walked over to the doorway and poked his head inside to see Lucy standing next to the door with her hands clamped over her mouth.

The moment she saw him Lucy couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! Who is the weirdo now?"

Natsu's face went from confused, to annoyed as he realized he had been duped. "Oh yeah!" Natsu grinned as he gave her a predatory look. Her lunged forward and started tickling Lucy's sides, making her laugh even harder.

"N-N-Natsu! S-s-s-stop it!" Lucy begged.

"Say you're the weirdo!" he demanded.

"Ok, you're the weirdo," Lucy gasped.

Natsu stopped his torture as her words sunk in. "Now you're gonna get it!"


	10. Jerza: Breaking The Spell

**This is rated Teen for some steaminess! Enjoy!**

"Jellal! Please snap out of it!" Erza pleaded as she parried his strikes. The last thing she wanted to do was fight Jellal but with him under the White Witch's influence she didn't have much choice. The way he was acting wasn't making it any easier. How was she supposed to fight him while he was in his underwear?!

"Trust me Erza, come to me and you will understand," Jellal said as he jumped back and held his hand out to her.

Erza's cheeks turned the color of her hair at Jellal's actions. _I can't keep wasting time! I have to find a way to break the White Witch's hold on him, but how?_ Erza thought to herself as she charged him.

They locked blades once again and he surprised her when he reached out and gently grabbed her long pony tail. He let some of the crimson strands fall through his fingers as brought them to his lips. "So beautiful," he muttered as he smiled as her.

Erza's heart beat wildly in her chest. He made it hard to think straight. "What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied and took a step closer to her.

Erza panicked and moved away, unsure about what his next move would be. He wasn't attacking her seriously and she couldn't deny that she too was holding back. The thought of harming him made her chest hurt. Their relationship had been on the mend since his pardon, but he had such a hard time seeing past his guilt; she didn't want him to add one more thing to the list. "Jellal, please, I don't want to do this!" she pleaded, but Jellal just attacked.

She fought him off, neither one of them gained any ground as their fight dragged on. The whole time Jellal continued to say things that made her blush and her heart race. It made it so hard to think about anything but how she felt about him. _Wait! Could that be the answer? Will it be enough?_ Erza's heart threatened to break out of her chest as she contemplated a new idea. "There is only one way to find out," she muttered as she found her resolve.

Rushing in Erza readied to attack. Jellal took a defensive stance with his blade held in one hand. Erza swung her own sword and caught Jellal's near the hilt causing him to drop it. Her sword disappeared as she knocked his other hand away. Jellal's eyes widened when Erza stepped into him. She grabbed his face between her hands and brought his lips to her own. This wasn't how she imagined their first kiss but god it felt good. She moved one hand into his hair pulling him even closer as she tried to pour all her love for him into one kiss. Just when she thought it wasn't enough his arms wrapped around her and pressed their bodies together even more. He returned the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers as his tongue asked for entrance.

Erza parted her lips and he took full advantage. His tongue slid against hers as they battled for control of the kiss. Erza's body was on fire; her heartbeat wild. It was amazing, the way he tasted, the way he felt against her, it was better than she imagined.

Too soon he broke the kiss. Both of them panting from lack of oxygen while he rested his forehead against hers. "You freed me," Jellal said between gasps. "Thank you."

"Y-yeah," Erza stammered as he looked into her eyes. She was pretty sure that she would have collapsed if it wasn't for his arms around her.

Jellal reached up with one hand and cupped the side of her face before leaning in a placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"We need to stop the Witch," Erza muttered.

"You're right," Jellal said as he pulled away. "Let's stop her together." He reached down, grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Once we are finished we can continue where we left off." He grinned as he kissed her knuckles.

"I'd like that, but maybe you should find some pants first."


	11. Moan: Gratsu

**Rating: Teen**

"BRING IT ON FLAME BRAIN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, POPSICLE?!"

Natsu and Gray were at it again and the rest of the guild sighed as the two shared blows and insults in the middle of the guild hall. Gray punched Natsu causing him to fall backwards onto one of the guild's tables splitting it down the middle. Natsu stood up from the remains of the table and launched himself at Gray. The two tumbled to the ground each trying to get the upper hand. Natsu grabbed Gray in a head lock and held tight smirking as the ice wizard struggled to break his hold.

With Natsu behind him Gray reached up to grab the back of the dragon slayer's shirt but instead got a handful of cherry pink locks. When he pulled Natsu let out a deep moan right in the ice wizard's ear. The sound sent shivers down Gray's spine and he immediately froze as did Natsu. They both let go and rolled away from each other.

"Sorry about that," Natsu muttered.

"D-don't worry about it man," Gray said as he looked back at him. Their eyes met and Gray noticed the bright red that coated Natsu's cheeks. His heart thudded and he turned away feeling the heat on his own face deepen.

"Is the fight over already?" Wakaba called out from his place at the bar. The two wizards got up from where they were sitting on the floor.

"S-stupid icy bastard gave up," Natsu jeered.

"Whatever ash breath, we're gonna continue that later." Gray muttered the last part so only Natsu could hear.

The dragon slayer's head snapped around to look at the ice wizard whose ears burned a bright red. "Do you mean that?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Are you coming or not?" Gray challenged loudly as he made his way to the guild doors.

Natsu stared at his back in surprise before following after the ice wizard.

"Well that was weird," Macao said as the doors closed behind the two wizards.

"What did Gray mean by that?" Wendy asked turning to Gajeel.

"Trust me kid you don't want to know."


	12. Kiss or Push: Nalu

"Look out!" Natsu yelled as the mage they were fighting redirected his breath attack at Lucy. He was to late however as his flames engulfed the blonde mage.

"AAHHH!" Lucy screamed and closed her eyes as the flames blew past her. When she opened them she was standing there her clothes burned to ashes. "NATSU!" she yelled as her keys clattered on the planks of the bridge, falling through the cracks.

The enemy mage cackled as Lucy attempted to cover all the important bits. "What a show! Not only will I beat the great Salamander but I get an eye full of his woman while I'm at it!"

"I'm not his woman!" Lucy shrieked.

"Don't you dare look!" Natsu warned as he rushed to where Lucy was.

They had taken a job to hunt down a dark mage that was wreaking havoc on a small town. The reports had said that the mage was jumping attractive women on a bridge just outside the town. Sure enough the moment Lucy walked out on the bridge the mage had attacked. However the mage was proving to be stronger then the reports had suggested and he caught them by surprise.

Natsu reached Lucy and stood in front of her blocking her front view. "Natsu, my keys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll get them Lucy!" Happy said as he dived out of sight.

"You stupid Fairy Tail wizards, you really thought that you could catch me?" the mage laughed.

Natsu launched another breath attack and the mage reflected it back at them. Natsu turned and grabbed Lucy wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Their chests were pressed together and Natsu grabbed her bottom lifting her up as he evaded the reflected attack. "Natsu, hands!" Lucy yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu drove out of the way as the enemy mage launched an offensive attack at them. The two rolled across the ground before Lucy landed on top of Natsu. She sat up, straddling Natsu who was lying flat on his back. Natsu reached up and grabbed both of hers breast causing Lucy to scream and smack his hands away. "What do you think you are – Ahh!" Lucy screamed again as the mage launched another attack at them. Natsu sat up and grabbed Lucy around the waist, twisting them both out of the way to avoid the attack. This time they landed with Lucy on the bottom and Natsu landing face first in her chest. Before she could get mad she grabbed Natsu and rolled away as another attack hit the ground where they had been laying.

"Are you two gonna fight or keep getting handsy with each other?" the mage sneered as he blasted another attack at them. The rolled out of the way again but this time when they stopped Natsu sat up on his knees; Lucy's legs were still locked together as Lucy lay under him.

"Lucy this isn't time to play!" Natsu said as he blasted away another attack.

"What makes you think I'm playing?" Lucy yelled. Natsu untangled himself from her and pulled her to her feet as he stood up. Pulling off his shirt he covered Lucy with it.

"Don't let this guy see you!" he said. Before Lucy could respond Natsu took off and rushed the mage.

"You fool! I will just reflect you attack back at you!" the mage said as he readied himself for Natsu's attack.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he punched the mage's reflective barrier with everything he had. "Now Lucy!" He hollered as he stood his ground against his reflected attack.

"Wha-?" Lucy started when her keys fell out of the sky in front of her.

"Here you are Lucy!" Happy cried from above her.

"Alright!" Lucy said pulling out Scorpio's key. "Open gate of the Scorpion! Star Dress!" Scorpio appeared as Lucy donned his star dress. "Sand Buster!" The two cried as a whirlwind of sand headed towards Natsu and the enemy mage. Natsu dove out of the way as the sand met his reflected Iron Fist attack. The three attacks mixed together and blasted toward the enemy mage.

"Fool! I will just refl-" the mage started but the sandy inferno was upon him before he had time to put up his reflective shield. The attacks hit him full blasting him backwards into a large tree where he landed in a smoldering heap.

"We did it!" Natsu as he stood up from where he had landed. Lucy walked over to him and crossed her arms. "What?" Natsu asked nervously when he saw the angry look on her face.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or push you off the bridge." Lucy admitted.

"Can I pick?" Natsu gave her a toothy smile.


	13. Sun and Moon: Nalu

The Sun sat on his throne shining down on the world below, spreading warmth and light to those living on the surface. He loved the job he had been giving by the Master. Every day was like a new adventure as he watched the people below live their lives. He never thought he would regret accepting his role at the Sun; then he met her.

"Natsu!" his friend called out as she made her way to see him.

"Hey, Lisanna," he sighed as he continued to gaze out at the landscape.

"I thought you might be lonely so I came to visit,"

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Natsu gave her a wide smile.

Lisanna sat with him and they talked about their friends and recent happenings. As he started sinking lower in the sky Natsu kept looking towards the opposite horizon and talked less and less.

"The moon, you miss her don't you?" Lisanna asked with a sad look on her face.

"Every day," he replied. Just as he was about to sink below the horizon he caught glimpse of her, shining bright in the night sky. "Lucy…"


	14. Fall: Nalu

"There is no way I'm marrying some spoiled, arrogant prince that I have never met!" Lucy grumbled to herself as she threw a makeshift ladder over the balcony. She hoisted herself over the edge and gently started lowering herself to the ground. "He probably reeks of cologne and chases every skirt that passes by," she grunted. Princess Lucy continued to mutter insults as she made her way down. When she was about half way down when one of the knots on the ladder came loose.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lucy yelled as she fell but was surprised when her landing wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be.

"Ouch," a deep voice said from beneath her.

Lucy quickly rolled over to see a handsome pink haired man with dark colored eyes. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" The man gave her a dazzling smile. "Are you ok?" he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yes, thanks to you." Lucy smiled back and she accepted his hand.

He pulled her to her feet. "You know it is easier to use the stairs," he said.

"I-I know!" Lucy stammered as a blush coated her cheeks.

"Your way looks like fun though! I will have to try it the next time I'm escaping from my old man," he grinned.

Lucy giggled at the gleeful look on his face. "Just make sure you tie the knots well, or make sure there is someone at the bottom to catch you. By the way who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Natsu! I'm the, what was it that you said? The ugly entitled prince you were muttering about as you climbed down." His childish grin turned to one of mischief.

 _Oh, crap!_ Lucy thought when she realized she had been caught.


	15. I've Got You: Nalu

"Stupid Natsu it is his fault!" Lucy exclaimed as she flopped down on a stool at the bar.

"What is his fault?" Mira asked as she walked up drying a glass.

"It's his fault I never get a second date!" Lucy threw her hands in the air with a huff. "I will be out with a guy and everything will be going great then at the end of the date they all say the same thing! 'This isn't going to work out. Why don't you go talk to Natsu?'" Lucy mimicked in a deep voice. "I swear I don't know how he does it but he always chases away my dates!" She crossed her arms and leaned on the bar with a frown. "If Natsu messes up my date this time I won't forgive him!" she pouted.

"What did I mess up?" Natsu appeared next to the young blonde.

"You!" Lucy pointed a finger at her pink haired partner. "You better not come anywhere near my date tonight or you're gonna regret it mister!"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu gave her a confused look.

"Lucy is acting weirder than usual," Happy whispered from Natsu's shoulder.

"No I'm not! You manage to ruin all my dates! This time you have to promise me that you are going to stay away!" Lucy demanded.

"I never ruin your dates you weirdo, well except for the one, you do that on your own!" Natsu laughed as he and Happy headed over to where Gray was sitting.

"I'm serious Natsu! Stay away!" Lucy yelled after her partner. Natsu waved a hand in the air as he left. "He better not ruin this date. This guy is really nice," Lucy muttered as she turned back to the bar.

Mirajane exchanged looks with Cana who had been sitting on the bar listening to the conversation. "So you have another date tonight?" Mira asked.

"Yup, and I'm super excited!" Lucy smiled.

"Are you sure it is Natsu that is ruining your dates?" Cana asked before taking a swing off the barrel in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, they always bring him up before they break it off with me," Lucy pouted.

"Well Natsu is going on a job this evening in the next town over so he won't be around to mess up your date." Mira smiled.

"He is going on a job?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yep, he said he was going to have you come to but he must have changed his mind once he heard about your date," Mira said as she put the glass she had been cleaning away.

"Oh… that makes sense." Lucy's shoulders slumped.

Later she said goodbye to everyone and headed home to get ready for her date. She pulled out all the stops with and new outfit and her makeup and hair were on point. There was no sign of Natsu as her date picked her up and took her to one of the nicest restaurants in town. They were hitting it off really well and the guy was so nice. He told her about his job and then quietly listened as she told him about the guild and all their adventures. The smile never left his face the whole night and Lucy was feeling pretty good about a second date. When they were done eating he offered to walk her back to her apartment. The moonlight stroll down Strawberry Street was really romantic and he looked so handsome in the evening light.

When they reached her apartment Lucy blushed as she paused at the front door.

"I had a great time tonight." She looked at him through her lashes.

"So did I," He smiled as he grabbed her hand gently. "You are a lovely young woman and I wish you luck with your writing," he said before placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Listening to all of your stories of your guild and teammates was really something. You are blessed to have so many loved ones." Lucy blushed at his actions but was surprised when he stood back up and made no further moves. "Have a wonderful night Lucy. I really did enjoy our date." With that he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Lucy called out as she went after him. He stopped and turned around with a confused look on his face. "Do you… do you want to go on another date?"

"Are you sure?" he asked and tilted his head curiously.

"What do you mean? You said you had a good time and I did too. Don't you want to see where this goes?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Well I would but I don't think that is what you want," he admitted.

"I don't understand," Lucy said.

He stared at her with confusion before a look of realization crossed his face. "You don't realize it do you?"

"Realize what?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu," he said.

"Ugh! I thought he was out of town! What did he say to you? When did he even talk to you?" Lucy exclaimed with frustration, throwing her arms in the air and looking around like the slayer would appear at any moment.

"Hold on," her date chuckled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I've never met Natsu."

"Then why…" Lucy began to ask but he cut her off.

"You talked about him all night."

Lucy blinked as his words sunk in. "Well he is my partner and we go on jobs together all the time. He's my best friend."

"And that is great!" her date smiled. "I just realized there was no way I could compete."

"What?" Lucy said.

"I hope someday there will be someone who has the same look on their face that you do when you talked about Natsu when they talk about me." He dropped his hand to his side as he took a step back. "You might not realize it but to anyone looking it is pretty obvious how you feel about him."

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice raised and octave.

"You love him," her date stated bluntly.

"H-he is my best friend of course I love him!" Lucy almost choked on her words.

"Is that really all it is?" Her date gave her a disbelieving look. "Just think about it," he said as he turned to walk away. "It was nice meeting you Lucy."

Lucy stood outside of her apartment in shock and watched as her date disappeared down the street. She entered the building and made her way to her door in daze. The rest of the night she couldn't help but think about what he had said. That night as she laid in bed while his words echoed in her mind, she rolled over and stretched her arm out on the mattress in front of her. Often when she rolled over she would find a certain someone lying next to her and now she realized that she missed his warmth. "Do I love Natsu?" she asked herself. A warm feeling spread through her chest and she felt her cheeks heat up at the thought. "No way," she muttered as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. "That guy didn't know what he was talking about," she told herself as she got dressed. "Natsu is my friend; besides there is no way he would feel that way about me." She grabbed her things and left. She was deep in thought as she walked down the street towards the guild.

"Lucy!"

She turned around to see Natsu running down the street towards her with a big toothy grin on his face. Her heart thudded in her chest as he reached her.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"It was good but I don't think it is gonna work out with that guy," Lucy said as she stared at the dragon slayer.

"Oh, well you don't need that guy anyway," Natsu said as he grabbed her hand. "Come on! Let's head to the guild!" With that he began to pull her down the street after him. Lucy's heart was beating fast as Natsu looked over his shoulder at her with a bright smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right," she said as she laced her fingers in his and ran to keep up. "I've got you."


End file.
